staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Wojciech Zabłocki. Sukcesy małego Tygrysa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3994 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4209); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3995 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4210); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Krówka Mu Mu - Kto wybiera się na południe?, odc. 19 (Going south for the winter, ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Domisie - Domisiowe łakomczuchy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Atlantis High - odc. 2 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 17, W pułapce prawdy (Watch Over Me ep. 17, The Trap of Truth); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Sąsiedzi - Jak za dawnych lat; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zapytaj prawnika - odc.2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1116; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1505 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1667; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemniczy rosomak cz. 1 (Tajemniczy rosomak cz. 1) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 25; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3996 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4211); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 3997 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4212); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Przed meczem San Marino - Polska; reportaż; STEREO 16:54 Encyklopedia Solidarności; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1510 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1668; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Plebania - odc. 1121; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 300 % normy - pytanie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy X - Nowy kolega walca, odc. 7 (Bob the Builder // Roley's new friend, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Andzia - Indyjski tygrys królewski, odc. 2 (Antje und der indische Koenigstiger); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 2010: San Marino - Polska (studio); STEREO 20:25 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 2010: San Marino - Polska ; STEREO 22:35 Niebezpieczna piękność (Dangerous Beauty (An honest courtesan)) - txt str.777 107'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Marshall Herskowitz; wyk.:Catherine McCormack, Rufus Sewell, Oliver Platt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Zbrodnicze zamiary (Murderous Intent) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Gregory Goodell; wyk.:Corbin Bernsen, Lesley Ann Warren, Tushka Bergen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Notacje - Barbara Wachowicz. Dane mi było spotkać się z gwiazdami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 69 - Schwytany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 W labiryncie - odc. 70 - In flagranti; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Niezłomni - Oni w pracy; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 16/52 Powrót do korzeni (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Back to the Land); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 M jak miłość - odc. 263; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu (251); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Córki McLeoda - odc. 59 Okrutna prawda (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (The Awful Truth)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 65; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Zabójcze sąsiadki (Border Wars) - txt str.777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Statek miłości - odc. 234/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 598; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Najśmieszniejsi nad morzem - Gwiazdy Festiwalu Kabaretu w Koszalinie ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 5/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Przygody Tarzana odc. 3/75 (Tarzan, ep. 111 Tarzan and the silent child); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/LVII - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (42); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 135 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Megakomedie - Och, Karol - txt str.777 94' kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Jan Piechociński, Dorota Kamińska, Marta Klubowicz, Danuta Kowalska, Jolanta Nowak, Urszula Kasprzak, Zofia Czerwińska, Alina Jankowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Alibi na środę - Puerto Vallarta (Puerto Vallarta Squeeze) 111'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Meksyk (2004); reż.:Arthur Allan Seidelman; wyk.:Scott Glenn, Harvey Keitel, Giovanna Zacarias; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:50 Napad (Held up) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Steve Rash; wyk.:Jamie Foxx, Nia Long, Barry Corbin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:21 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:11 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:05 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:04 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:03 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Irak oczami kobiet (Iraq the Womens Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:18 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 01:29 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; STEREO 07:45 Ginące zawody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Lubuska kronika kulturalna 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:21 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:11 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:05 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:04 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Prognoza pogody 16:50 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Rozmowa dnia 18:30 Lubuska kronika kulturalna 18:45 Everyday English 19:10 Zielona wyspa 19:25 Trzecia szansa 19:40 ABS 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:03 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:10 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Irak oczami kobiet (Iraq the Womens Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:18 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 01:29 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 8, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Eksperyment medyczny - odc. 69, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Kręte ścieżki edukacji - odc. 164, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 57, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1136, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 8, USA 2001 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 119, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 743, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 58, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 178, USA 1994 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Partia - odc. 70, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Tożsamość Mariana - odc. 138, Polska 2002 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 744, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1137, Polska 2008 20:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 3 - Osiemnastka kabaretu OT.TO - odc. 2 21:00 Dziewczyny z drużyny - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2000 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Daleko od noszy - Tragedia w windzie - odc. 151, Polska 2008 23:45 Ranking gwiazd - odc. 1, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 0:15 Ranking gwiazd - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 0:45 Ale kasa - teleturniej 1:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1000, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zmień swój styl - magazyn poradnikowy, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Ryzykanci - odc. 11, USA 2005 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Siostra - mój wróg! 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1001, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:30 Ring - horror, USA, Japonia 2002 0:45 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:35 Telesklep - magazyn 2:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.00 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 05.20 Cruzer Sport: ex 05.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 08.35 Melrose Place (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (8) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (9) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Lalola (4) - serial kom., Argentyna 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.00 Melrose Place (8) - serial, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (10) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (11) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.55 Lalola (5) - serial kom. 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozr. 20.00 Tygrysi rejs - film familijny, USA 2004 22.05 Lalola (6) - serial kom. 23.05 Happy Hour - program rozr. 00.05 Mała czarna - talk show 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.50 Happy Hour - program rozr. 03.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.00 Komenda - mag. policyjny 04.30 Sztukateria - program kult. 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05,6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Język; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - ZOO; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Życie zamknięte w szkle; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Misja Gryf - Podziemny Szczecin /1/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Psi psycholog - odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (40) Elżbieta Starostecka i Włodzimierz Korcz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1117; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1499; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 W stronę Polski - Mamadou Diouf 26'; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Misja Gryf - Podziemny Szczecin /1/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Życie zamknięte w szkle; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Język; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - ZOO ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Starsi panowie pod parą; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Maryla Rodowicz na bis; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1117; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Rozgrzewka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1499; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 101; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 I zdrada cz. 3 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Studio Polonia - Najnowszy Projekt Wojciecha Siudmaka "APOKALIPSA"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (35); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1117; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Rozgrzewka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1499; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 101; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 I zdrada cz. 3 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Sztuka dokumentu - Krzysztof Kieślowski 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:15 Babie lato (Babi leto) 97'; dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); reż.:Vladimír Michálek; wyk.:Zuzana Fialová, Juraj Johanides, Stanislav Zindulka, Katerina Pindejová, Vlastimil Brodský, Stella Zázvorková, Ondřej Vetchý, Simona Stasová, Petra Špalková, Lubomír Kostelka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Siostry Lilpop i ich miłości 87'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bożena Garus-Hockuba; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Pod wulkanem (La Soufriere - Warten auf eine unausweichliche Katastrophe) 29'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1977); reż.:Werner Herzog; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2008 (2); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dzień chleba (Chlebnyy den (Bread day)) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (1998); reż.:Siergiej Dworcewoj; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Pokolenie 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1954); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Urszula Modrzyńska, Tadeusz Janczar, Ryszard Kotys, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Roman Polański, Zbigniew Cybulski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Ludwik Benoit, Kazimierz Wichniarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Zarządzenie przeciwko fanatykom (Massnahmen gegen Fanatiker (Precautions Against Fanatics)) 11'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1969); reż.:Werner Herzog; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Niewolnicy Hitlera (Slaves of Hitler) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997); reż.:Frederic Gonseth; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów - E - 16 5'; film animowany; reż.:Ryszard Szymczak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 18:35 Studio R - Rastasize; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Polski film dokumentalny - Na działce 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Thierry Paladino; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polski film dokumentalny - Ekipa 21'; reż.:Lesław Dobrucki, Jakub Maciejko, Rafał Samborski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Czytelnia odc. 67; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wodzirej 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Jerzy Kryszak, Edward Hulewicz, Tadeusz Huk, Renata Kretówna, Bogusław Linda, Monika Niemczyk, Halina Wyrodek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Rozmowy istotne - Chantal Delsol; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Niezapomniane kreacje Carlosa Kleibera: II Symfonia J. Brahmsa (Carlos Kleiber: II Symfonia J. Brahmsa); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Strefa - Remix - nocne granie - Trip-hop; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 10 "Kinski" - Przemysław Anusiewicz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocne - Kumple (Buddy) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia (2003); reż.:Morten Tyldum; wyk.:Nicolai Cleve Broch, Aksel Hennie, Pia Tjelta; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:05 Studio R - Rastasize; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Bohdan Kosiński 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dzieje Polaków - Prawdziwy początek wojny; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Cień radiostacji; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia i dokument - Zaczęło się 1 września - A lato było piękne tego roku odc. 2; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wasiuta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Zakręty dziejów - Odrodzenie Kościoła na Białorusi; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Pasterz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Królak, Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Wymarzona podróż Papieża; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Jan Paweł II w Ziemi Świętej - Ziemia podwójnie obiecana 1; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Tomczak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kulisy III RP - Wyborczy język; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Siła bezsilnych - Narodziny wolności; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 18 strajkowych dni - Trzy kobiety, które uratowały solidarnościowy strajk; reportaż; reż.:Krzysztof Kalukin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Gorączka Sierpniowa; reportaż; reż.:Barbara Jakubiec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Historia i dokument - Apteka pod Orłem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof MIklaszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Dzieje Polaków - Shalom strzechom!; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Życie wewnętrzne czyli hobby; film dokumentalny; reż.:Antoni Krauze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Batalion śmierci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kontrowersje - Komu potrzebny był Hitler; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Zaczęło się 1 września - Cisza przed burzą odc. 1; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wasiuta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dzieje Polaków - Z Leliwą w herbie; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:03 Rody Polskie - Tarnowscy cz.1; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Rody Polskie - Tarnowscy cz.2; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 8; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Bohdan Kosiński 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Bundesliga - magazyn sportowy 7:35 Zwarcie - program publicystyczny 8:05 Żużel - Mistrzostwa Polski Par Klubowych 10:05 Droga do Euro 2012 - magazyn 10:25 Piłka nożna - 1. liga polska - mecz: znicz pruszków - korona kielce 12:10 Pekin 2008 - boks - 2. dzień finałów 13:35 Wiem, że potrafię - reportaż 13:55 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy w Pruszkowie - 1. dzień 14:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Bundesliga - magazyn sportowy 15:25 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy w Pruszkowie - 2. dzień 16:25 W sportowym stylu - magazyn sportowy 16:55 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - studio 17:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: rosja - walia 19:00 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pekin 2008 - odc. 4, kronika 19:30 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - studio 19:35 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: finlandia - niemcy 21:40 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - studio 21:45 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: portugalia - dania 23:45 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: chorwacja - anglia 1:30 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 07:45 Braciszek 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pekin 2008 HD - Kolarstwo górskie: MTB cross mężczyzn; STEREO 11:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Braciszek 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Pekin 2008 HD - Kolarstwo górskie: MTB cross mężczyzn; STEREO 15:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka kobiet: Kuba - Chiny (mecz o 3 miejsce); STEREO 19:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pekin 2008 HD - Strzelectwo: pistolet dowolny mężczyzn; STEREO 22:10 Złote wiosła - Pekin 2008; STEREO 22:30 Pekin 2008 HD - Skoki synchroniczne do wody kobiet (wieża 10m); STEREO 23:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku